The Void
by ectocosme
Summary: Le calme est retourné à Beacon Hills, Stiles tente de se remettre de sa possession par le Nogitsune et s'en sors plutôt bien. Jusqu'à que de nouveaux problèmes pointes leurs nez et qu'il se retrouve impliqué. (prendre place... après la saison du Nogistune, merci captain obvious)


Visiblement j'ai atteint un stade de j'm'en foutiste où je peu poster toute les fics qui n'ont jamais eu mon approbation totale avant.

C'est une vieille pièce, je l'ai pas corrigé, je sais qu'il y a des fautes, pas besoin de me le signaler. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui appréciera ce texte, donc c'est pour toi lonely lecteur !

Au passage si vous follower ou mettez cette histoire en favorite, **pensez à mettre une review** aussi. Je vous jure que voir 30 follow pour une review me donne des envies de meurtres, pas seulement sur mes propres histoires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Demon in the wood**

 **0-s*~.~*s-0**

 _Samedi 16 septembre : après-midi_

« When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, chantonna Stiles en entrant dans la forêt a toute allure avec sa Jeep. And the saints we see, Are all made of gold. »

D'une traction il fit tourner sa Jeep, laissant une traînée de boue sur tout le coté gauche et continua quelques mètres, trouvant un sol plus sec pour ne pas rester embourbé, fredonnant en même temps.

Il vérifia ses messages en voyant son portable s'allumer sur le siège passager et constata que Malia lui posait un autre lapin soit disant parce qu'il n'était plus pareil et n'était pas honnête. Une bouffée de colère le prit et il s'agrippa à son volant en tentant par tous les moyens de se calmer, la peur prit le dessus rapidement comme il s'y attendait. Depuis la fin du Nogitsune il avait une peur bleu de la colère, que ce soit la sienne ou celle des autres, il avait sentit la colère teinté de haine du Nogitsune et aussi celle de la mère de Kira, colère et tristesse, amertume et honte, grâce au lien entre l'esprit possesseur et de sa créatrice. La colère n'entraînait que des conséquences tragiques.

Appuyant sa tête contre le dossier Stiles fit les exercices qu'il avait imposé à Scott quand il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son loup à ses débuts.

 _« I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, But whith the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide. »_

Un rire nerveux lui échappa, le monstre à l'intérieur de lui … il n'y était plus. En tout cas plus comme avant. Mais sa trace était là, pas comme une large cicatrice mais plus à l'exemple de centaines de petites coupures qui avaient affaiblis son esprit, ces fissures qui avaient permis au Nogitsune de l'infiltrer petit à petit.

La chanson avait raison, il n'en avait rien dit à personne. De ces cicatrices qui le marquaient encore. Il n'était honnête avec personne et encore moins lui même. Malia avait raison d'être fâchée et de l'ignorer, de toute façon il n'aurait jamais été totalement avec elle. Inconsciemment il aurait eu peur que le Nogitsune refasse surface et lui fasse du mal.

« Non, stop ! S'exclama-t-il à voix haute. Pas d'apitoiement ! »

Expirant longuement Stiles se détendit progressivement et se décida à sortir. Il s'étira, fit quelques échauffements, termina en faisant craquer sa nuque et mit une oreillette pour écouter la musique tout en restant attentif aux bruits alentour. En vivant avec des loups-garous et tout un tas d'événements surnaturels ont développait forcément une certaine paranoïa, surtout quand on attirait les dégénérés mentaux comme le fessait l'hyperactif.

Puis tranquillement il se mit en route, se concentrant alors totalement sur ses pieds frappant légèrement le sol et le mouvement de balanciers de ses bras, sa respiration et sa vision pour l'anticipation d'obstacles quelconques.

La course était devenu son défouloir, cela lui permettait de se recentrer sur lui-même, rééquilibrer son rapport entre le corps et l'esprit le rendant au final plus serein et par la suite lui permettait de se concentrer plus facilement et apaisant ses tendances hyperactives.

En courant il pouvait oublier les derniers événements, se concentrer exclusivement sur lui-même et ses réactions à l'environnement. C'était sa façon de se canaliser et de supporter tout ce qui lui était arrivé, à lui et à toute la meute.

Il faut dire que rentrer bien trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce bouger un muscle le rassurait, ainsi il ne pouvait pas faire du somnambulisme sans traîner comme un zombie et réveiller son père. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas trop apprécié le voir dans un état lamentable et lui avait interdit de courir au point de finir presque mort, bien que maintenant ses limites antérieures avaient été bien dépassées.

Isaac était venu courir quelques fois avec lui au début mais ils avaient vite compris qu'ils préféraient être seul et ne pas être obligé de ralentir pour l'un en faisant des efforts de conversations et de faire des efforts surhumain pour l'autre, le fessant se sentir comme un boulet encore une fois, chacun avait compris que leur intérêt était alors dans la course solitaire.

Ce jour là le ciel était grisâtre mais cela n'avait pas empêché Stiles de sortir. Scott était avec Kira, ils avaient eut un petit malaise après la disparition d'Allison mais ils se remettaient petit à petit, Isaac avait la chance de subir un entraînement de Chris Argent bien décidé à respecter le nouveau code imposé par feu sa fille, Lydia faisait les magasins pour oublier sa peine, le shérif était au commissariat et Derek n'était nul part. Oh, et puis Malia discutait avec Peter qui agissait étrangement avec la coyote-garou. Personnes n'auraient besoin de lui pour l'instant alors il pouvait souffler. Il grogna quand même lorsque sa musique s'arrêta un court instant et son portable vibra pour signifier l'arrivé d'un message qu'il ignora superbement, de toute façon il ne répondait jamais quand il courait. S'il y avait un problème urgent les loups-loups iraient s'imposer et entrer dans la maison où il avait laissé un mot à l'attention de son père et de la meute, mesure qu'il prenait toujours après s'être fait enguirlandé pour avoir disparus pendant trois heures d'affilées.

« Hum … my heart beat like a hammer, sifflota le jeune homme en sautant par dessus une bûche. »

Un nouveau message lui fit faire la moue mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour l'inquiéter et puis il avait dit à Scott qu'il allait courir, un message court avec l'essentiel pour qu'il ne flippe pas si jamais mais qu'il ne soit pas dérangé durant sa « séance de réconciliation » aka « séance de tripotage de rattrapage ».

Une nouvelle chanson commença et les deux messages furent vite oubliés.

« Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, Dreaming about the things that we could be. »

Le coureur fit un petit sourire d'excuse à un lièvre qui détala à toute vitesse à son approche. C'était vraiment calme.

« Beaucoup trop calme, réalisa Stiles au bout de trois autres chansons sans avoir dérangé la moindre autres bestioles alors que lors de ses précédentes courses il avait remarqué avoir été assez discret pour faire peur aux bêtes seulement en s'approchant à quelques mètres. »

Et comme pour mieux affirmer ses dires un cri inhumain fit frémir la forêt et se figer Stiles qui retira son oreillette en tendant l'oreille, le cœur battant la chamade. Il entendait le brame d'un cervidé mais ce son lui semblait étrangement, trop, humain pour qu'il l'ignore simplement. Alors le jeune homme se dirigea au son vers la bête vraisemblablement blessée. Il fut étonné du temps qu'il mit pour y parvenir en trottinant n'ayant pas remarqué que le cri venait de si loin, mais il la trouva finalement. Une biche d'un blanc immaculé et brillant malgré le peu de soleil, les endroits ou celui-ci touchait sa robe avaient d'ailleurs un éclat riche, la patte arrière gauche coincée dans un piège à loup.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça à la fin ? Grogna Stiles contre la machine de l'enfer se faisant se retourner la tête de l'animal vers lui. »

Ses grandes oreilles bougeaient toujours dans toutes les sens, analysants les sons pour déterminer l'approche d'un quelconque autre danger, mais ses yeux bleus aciers restaient fixés sur lui. L'hyperactif resta quelques secondes à les admirer, un cervidé entièrement blanc aux yeux bleus ce n'était pas courant.

Finalement dans cette admiration analytique il remarqua que bien que sa patte gauche était prise dans le piège la bête ne bougeait pas vainement sa patte dans l'idée stupide de se dégager et gardait, au contraire, la patte entièrement immobile.

Doucement, pas à pas, Stiles décida de s'approcher, avançant en crabe et les genoux pliés dans l'espoir de paraître moins menaçant.

« Chut … tout doux ma belle, je ne te veux pas de mal, chuchota-t-il alors que le cervidé s'agitait nerveusement. Tu vois je suis tout maigrichon, tu pourrais me tuer d'un coup de patte … oh ! Tu le feras pas hein ? »

Elle se calma un peu et cela encouragea Stiles à lui parler, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur ceux de l'animal le fessant frissonner inconsciemment sous l'intelligence qu'il y décelait.

« Je vais t'aider, promis, continua l'étudiant en s'arrêtant à deux mètres de la biche pour éviter toute attaque inattendue et la mettre en confiance. »

Il hésita à affirmer qu'il avait fait la bonne approche ou si l'animal au yeux si conscient l'avait compris mais lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus de la patte blessée et du piège elle n'esquissa pas un geste. Sa respiration restait lourde et stressante mais elle se calma graduellement, empêchant par là même que Stiles se mette lui aussi à paniquer et s'enfuit en courant. Bien que s'il était partit ainsi il se serait sentit mal, la biche était juste splendide. La laisser mourir lui briserait le cœur.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement en constatant que le piège à loup était de la même facture que ceux que le père de Malia avait déposé à droite à gauche dans sa période de destruction et sur lequel Lydia avait faillit perdre une cheville. D'un simple tour de main il remonta le ressort juste assez pour que la biche retire sa patte, qui avait heureusement été coincée au niveau de l'ergot et n'avait pas coupé de tendon, bien que l'os devait être au moins fissuré, vivement de sa prison.

La biche s'éloigna sur plusieurs mètres, faisant des bonds de joie sur trois patte. Elle s'arrêta pourtant et testa la stabilité du membre injurié mais ne le posa pas entièrement au sol.

Un sourire s'était déposé inconsciemment sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif qui se décida à se relever pour continuer son chemin, fier que ses capacités lui aient permit d'aider aujourd'hui. Il stoppa net son mouvement en voyant la blanche biche se retourner vers lui et s'approcher avec la délicatesse et la grâce de ces bêtes. Elle s'immobilisa à porté de bras et, coupant le souffle de Stiles par cette action, plia légèrement la jambe gauche, s'appuyant sur la droite, et inclina la tête sur le coté. Stiles sentit l'air de ses poumons se comprimer et il se mit à respirer trop rapidement. Il chercha tout les moyens possibles pour se calmer et son cerveau choisit une manière bien étrange.

« Mais … les biches ne sont pas censées ne pas avoir de bois ? Merde pardon mec alors, dit sa bouche avant que l'information ne monte jusqu'à son cerveau et que tous ces synapses actifs constatent que trônait des petites bosses découvrant déjà le début d'andouillers sur sa tête. »

L'animal se redressa un peu et ses yeux bleu rencontrèrent à nouveaux ceux bruns de l'hyperactif qui ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter sous le regard pénétrant de désapprobation qu'il percevait.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de la bichette -faon ?- qui se redressa instantanément. Stiles aussi se tendit, l'ouïe à l'affût, comme l'aurait fait un renard pensa-t-il avant de chasser rageusement cette idée. Le Nogitsune n'était plus, il n'était que Stiles.

Aucun autre sons ne perturba les deux êtres et la créature immaculée se pencha à nouveau vers Stiles, calmé, toujours accroupit comme hypnotisé par ses mouvements.

 _« Prends lui la balle …_ souffla une voix éthérée qui fit monter des frissons glacés à l'adolescent. _Elle est la clé._

–Je … quoi ? Réussit à dire le brun, la gorge nouée.

Subitement, ils se tendirent en même temps et très vite ce qui les avaient inquiété s'intensifia, le bruit caractéristique de grosse chaussures dans les feuilles mortes. Ils l'entendirent arriver et la biche, car Stiles était sûr que c'était une femelle, poussa sa main droite pour le détourner du son et se mit à avancer, se retournant vers lui comme pour l'inviter à la suivre. Alors, ne tergiversant pas trop, quelque chose fessant peur à une créature magique, car cela aussi il en était sûr, n'était pas bon pour lui aussi d'après ses précédentes expériences.

Se remettant à courir il eut la surprise de constater que la biche, bien que blessée et ne s'appuyant guère sur sa jambe arrière gauche, courait à une allure tout à fait admirable et elle n'allait pas à sa vitesse de pointe car elle s'arrêta souvent, revenant sur ses pas pour pousser le jeune homme à accélérer ou pour le faire tourner.

Stiles commençait à fatiguer, il avait déjà courut presque une heure avant de trouver la créature et elle l'obligeait à garder une allure soutenu mais il prit sur lui, les gens, il entendait deux coureurs différents derrière lui, qui les poursuivaient l'encourageaient à ne pas s'arrêter histoire de taper la causette.

Brusquement son pied heurta une surface métallique, le son et la sensation le firent cesser brutalement tout mouvement. L'air devenant plomb dans ses poumons. La biche se retourna à la seconde ou le bruit de la chaussure frottant le métal résonna. Alors les crocs métalliques déchirèrent sa peau et ripèrent sur l'os. Son cœur parut se coincer dans sa gorge alors que la douleur explosait et surchargeait ses nerfs. Lorsque la surcharge subite d'informations commença à être mieux traiter Stiles réussit à exprimer ce qui restait bloquer dans a gorge et il hurla à plein poumons en s'effondrant au sol. Tout cela ne prit pas plus de vingt seconde mais l'hyperactif avait bien eut l'impression de suivre au ralentit le chemin du message nerveux. Effondré sur sa jambe droite il n'arriva pas à réfléchir à autre chose que la douleur qui pulsait sourdement. Il vit du coin de l'œil, entre les larmes venu maculées ses joues, la biche venir tourner autour de lui nerveusement. Stiles se concentra en entendant les pas de leurs poursuivants se rapprocher rapidement mais ses doigts tremblaient trop pour réussir à désactiver le piège. Sa respiration était superficielle et sa vision devenait flou. A cause de la crise de panique ou de la douleur ?

« Dégage, siffla avec difficulté le jeune homme à l'animal entre deux respiration sifflantes et en prenant son portable. »

Son téléphone glissa entre ses doigts gourds et il jura avant de répéter à la biche de fuir.

Celle-ci hésita, regardant le chemin de sa fuite, revenant vers lui quelques pas puis s'éloignant. Elle répéta ce schéma jusqu'à que le bruit de pas tout proche la décide à disparaître. Stiles avait du mal à respirer sous le coup de la douleur et il agrippa sa jambe à deux mains dans l'espoir futile de se calmer lui et sa douleur. Poussant des sons rauque comme pour chasser ce mauvais cauchemar.

« Oh, non de … ! entendit Stiles derrière lui et il se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme qui se précipita vers lui, ses cheveux blondit au soleil encadrant un visage halé et enfantin inquiet. »

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la cheville ensanglantée aussitôt qu'il fut accroupit près de Stiles. Ses mains lâchèrent sa carabine et s'agitèrent sans but avant qu'il fasse un signe d'apaisement.

« Je vais le désenclencher, OK ? Bouge pas, dit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

–Pas bouger, grogna sourdement Stiles. T'en as de bonne toi !

Le blond fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de lui tourner autour pour trouver le mécanisme de désamorçage. Stiles entendit le cliquetis caractéristique et une seconde paires de mains agrippa la machine métallique pour la rouvrir, le jeune homme retira aussitôt son membre blessé alors que la mâchoire avait à nouveau la capacité de mordre un être vivant.

« Ça va ? Interrogea le blond.

–Bien sûr, j'adore me faire piéger par une de ces machines de l'enfer lors de mon footing ! Dit ironiquement le brun assis au sol et les yeux fermement détourné de sa blessure.

Le blond grimaça et fit une moue penaude.

« Je vais appeler une ambulance. »

Stiles se retourna vers un second homme alors que le jeune homme parlait.

Je ne pense pas, non, déclara le nouveau venu en réajustant son fusil de chasse sur son épaule, fixant Stiles. J'ai contourné la clairière, elle est partit.

Il était beaucoup plus carré et devait avoisiner la trentaine mais il était tellement tonic qu'il aurait put être plus vieux sans que Stiles le sache. Il avait la peau café au lait et des cheveux noirs coupés à la militaire. Ça plus sa posture droite et son visage fermé confirmèrent au brun que c'était un ancien soldat.

« Euh … mais pourquoi pas d'ambulance ? Il est salement amoché, mec.

–Parce qu'il l'a vue, énonça-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur lui interdisant d'en dire plus. Et surtout il l'a aidé.

–Quoi, voir quoi ? Demanda Stiles tout en sachant très bien que les chasseurs ne furent pas dupes et ne lui révéleraient rien de plus par manque d'attention.

–On s'en fou, on l'attrapera plus tard, répondit le blond en ignorant Stiles et en se relevant.

Le militaire s'approcha, le coureur se tendit aussitôt, inspecta la blessure d'un rapide coup d'œil et secoua la tête aux paroles du blond qui l'observait avec une pointe de colère.

« Tu es idiot ? S'il l'a vue c'est qu'il a libéré notre proie.

–La biche ? Questionna Stiles en jouant les idiots. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était les joggeurs que vous chassiez …

Le militaire ricana et un sourire goguenard prit place sur ses traits.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu libéré d'ailleurs ?

–La pauvre bête ? Interrogea Stiles en faisant l'idiot. Je suis végétarien.

Il y eu un silence, le plus âgé grimaçant avant de dire.

–De toute façon elle à une dette envers lui, on l'emporte.

Stiles ne comprit pas l'idée de dette, il sut juste qu'il aurait vraiment du dire à Scott, ou son père, pour combien de temps il allait courir et où, pour qu'ils se mettent immédiatement sa recherche s'il ne revenait pas à l'heure, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de rentrer dîner maintenant. Et comble du malheur son père gérait une enquête importante et rentrerait tard, les recherches ne commenceraient pas dans les heures qui suivent. Il grogna en comprenant qu'il allait encore passer plusieurs jours, avec optimisme, enfermé quelque part par des dégénérés avant de se prendre un coup de crosse qui le fit sombrer instantanément dans l'inconscience.

 **0-s*~.~*s-0**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux dans un casier sombre, le même que celui du lycée et son rythme cardiaque s'affola immédiatement sous l'angoisse grandissante. Il cogna contre le fond pour ne surtout pas voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté, là d'où venait la lumière. Paniquant déjà à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

Son ouïe développée par l'afflux d'adrénaline capta un mouvement à l'extérieur qui l'épouvanta.

« Stiles … résonna une voix de l'autre coté, ricanante et grinçante mais venant indubitablement de sa bouche, ou plutôt un corps parfaite copie du sien, mais une voix faible et rieuse.

Le prisonnier tressaillis à cette voix et ferma avec force les yeux, ses bras nus touchant le métal lui collant à la peau à cause de la sueur de sa précédente course, se répétant de se réveiller, qu'il était dans son propre esprit et qu'il en était maître. Qu'il ne devait pas craindre de simple cauchemars. Il tenta de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la voix chuchotant inlassablement son prénom tout contre le casier, mais n'y arrivait pas jusqu'à qu'il remarque, en bougeant légèrement que son pied collait au sol. Baissant alors les yeux il constata qu'une flaque écarlate s'étalait sous ses pieds. D'ailleurs inconsciemment il n'avait pas posé au sol son pied gauche meurtri. Alors prenant plusieurs inspiration courtes pour se donner courage il balança son pied contre la porte provoquant une bouffée de douleur qui le fit crier dans le rêve comme dans la réalité qu'il regagna brusquement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

« Bordel, t'étais obligé de faire ça ? S'énerva le jeune blond d'à peine vingt ans en s'adressant au militaire juste devant l'hyperactif.

–Il fallait bien le réveiller et vérifier les dégâts, énonça simplement le militaire.

–Merci mais balancer un coup de pied dans une cheville blessée ce n'est pas « vérifier les dégâts », siffla avec colère le blond. On est des mercenaires, on ne torture pas.

L'autre se contenta d'hausser des épaules et déposa la veste de Stiles sur une table avant de s'approcher du blond, le dominant facilement d'une tête et de dire sombrement.

« T'es un petit nouveau qui ne dureras pas longtemps comme ça …

Puis il quitta les lieux en grommelant contre lui.

Après s'être calmé le brun fit la première chose que lui avait appris son père dans ce genre de cas, il étudia la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé. Rectangulaire, vide sauf deux tables, une derrière lui un peu à droite, l'autre devant sur sa droite adossée contre des piliers. Le plafond de sa prison était soutenu par des colonnes en métal sur une desquelles ils l'avaient attachés avec des menottes, heureusement de bonne vieille menotte métallique et pas en plastique, dans le fond de la pièce, près de la table la plus épaisse au dessus de laquelle se trouvait une petite fenêtre rectangulaire. En face d'elle et de Stiles se trouvait une porte qui rouillait et qui s'ouvrit sur un escalier en bois branlant qu'il vu lorsque le militaire quitta la pièce. Sur sa droite il y avait une autre porte au centre et lui-même était près du mur gauche. Tout ça lui permit de deviner qu'il était dans un sous-sol, très, très vétuste. Un frisson le parcouru d'ailleurs en imaginant le plafond s'effondrer. Quoi qu'il n'aurait moins de blessure car se trouvait sous une colonne alors que le blond , qui se tenait devant lui au centre de la pièce sans beaucoup de soutient, on voyait la trace de colonne ayant rouillées et s'étant brisées ou ayant été retirées, se prendrait de bon blocs de pierres sur la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça, dit le blond après le départ de son camarade.

–Alors pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Interrogea Stiles. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? C'est parce que je connais vos visages ?

–Oh ? Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir, répondit-il. Mais tu pourrais nous servir.

–A quoi ? Demanda suspicieusement le brun alors que le blond se levait pour aller vers la table à sa droite bloquée contre deux piliers de fer et ouvrit une mallette.

Stiles se tendit dès qu'il aperçut la seringue dans les mains de l'autre homme et le flacon d'où il prit quelques millilitres.

« Olala ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

–Juste de la morphine pour la douleur.

Il n'aimait toujours pas dormir et sa dernière expérience datant de quelques minutes à peine était bien trop fraîche à sa mémoire pour qu'il se laisse aller.

« Non ! Je flippe totalement avec les trucs pointus !

–Aller, aller, dit-il en s'approchant d'un ton se voulant apaisant. Ça te ferait du bien tu verras.

–Non, je ne veux pas dormir, s'exclama Stiles en reculant le plus possible, enfonçant la colonne de fer dans son dos.

–On ne te feras rien, pendant ton sommeil, pas d'inquiétude, dit le blond en croyant que c'était là la raison de sa peur.

Il était vrai que cette peur d'eux et de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire était présente mais n'était rien face à la peur de dormir. Parce que depuis deux jours principalement il entendait parfois le Nogitsune et aucunes des raisons qui expliquait cela ne l'enchantait. Soit il avait une …. , la maladie de sa mère et le Nogitsune n'était qu'une hallucination, soit il n'avait pas entièrement quitté son corps et pouvait peut-être le posséder à nouveau.

 **0-s*~.~*s-0**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux dans le noir le plus complet dans un espace clos où il était plié comme un origami. Il entendit distinctement une porte s'ouvrir et le bruit d'un interrupteur qui fit pénétrer la lumière dans sa prison par une fine bande. Stiles retint sa respiration de toute ses forces en entendant les pas se rapprocher et une main s'abattre sur le couvercle du coffre ou de la malle dans laquelle il était enfermé.

« Laisse moi entrer Stiles, susurra l'Autre suavement.

La respiration du brun se bloqua dans sa gorge et il frappa sa prison avec colère.

« Dégage ! Tu n'es plus là !

–Alors pourquoi tu me parles dans ce cas ? Fit justement remarquer l'esprit.

–Rah ! Hurla avec rage le brun. Disparais ! Laisse moi seul ! Libère moi !

–Il faudrait savoir, veux-tu être seul ou sortir ?

Le brun se tut, se contentant de frapper de toute ses forces les parois de sa sombre prison. Blême à l'idée de rester enfermé.

« Tu n'existe pas ! Je suis seul ! Et je ne suis pas enfermé là ! Cria Stiles pour se convaincre lui-même, après tout il était maître de son propre esprit, en pensant à tous les autres lieux où il aurait préféré être.

Il n'entendit d'ailleurs plus rien après ça, sauf le bruit étrange ici de chant d'oiseau et du vent dans les arbres. C'était calme, mais bien trop pour qu'un frisson glacial ne parcours son échine. Doucement, avec crainte, il poussa contre le couvercle qui s'ouvrit à son étonnement. Il fit basculer celui-ci et se redressa dans cette étrange malle ancienne pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une partie de la forêt de Beacon Hills et que des dizaines d'autres malles tapissaient le lieu.

Il sortit un pied avec incertitude, restant en alerte, et referma la malle pour constater qu'elle était en tout point identique à toutes les autres. Il fit quelques pas hésitant, sa cheville gauche le faisant toujours souffrir mais moins grâce à l'injection du blond, et il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici dorénavant.

« Bien joué, Stiles, bien joué … siffla un double identique de lui-même en apparaissant de derrière un arbre et en s'approchant avec un sourire mauvais.

–Qu'est-ce … ? demanda Stiles avant de se reprendre et d'affirmer. Tu n'existe pas.

–Bien tenté, mais pas encore assez convaincu. Je vais te révéler un petit secret Stiles … le pire de moi-même n'est plus en toi mais une partie reste, une partie que tu acceptais un peu plus.

–Non ! Jamais ! Hurla Stiles avec colère en faisant reculer son double sous sa brusque rage mais en continuant à jouer distraitement avec son trousseau de clé. Je t'ai haïs de tout mon être. Toi tout entier !

–Je ne crois pas non. Sinon je ne serais pas là, dit l'Autre.

Il recommença à avancer vers Stiles, faisant toujours tourner autour de son doigt un porte clé où était accroché trois clés et une boule rouge écarlate avec deux yin et yang sur deux faces opposées, des caractères asiatiques parcourant sa surface.

« Je suis faible actuellement … mais toi aussi, Stiles, souris narquoisement l'esprit. Je reprendrais ce corps, nous serons un. Notre corps soumis à l'égide d'un esprit uni.

Stiles recula jusqu'à heurter un arbre à mesure que l'esprit s'avançait vers lui en parlant, serrant les mâchoires de colère et de honte de ne pouvoir se défendre.

« Si cela arrive … admit Stiles. Alors ça ne durera que le temps que Chris me tue, affirma-t-il. Je sais qu'il me surveille toujours et qu'il ne te laisseras pas reprendre le contrôle si, pour une raison impossible je perdait le mien.

Le monstre gronda, ses yeux virant au jaune-orangé faisant remonter un frison désagréable à Stiles.

« Tu m'appartient ! S'exclama-t-il.

Stiles n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus et comme lors de leur précédente interaction il frappa sa cheville blessée de toute ses forces contre l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé. La douleur fut moins terrible à cause de la morphine mais suffisante pour le faire reprendre conscience.

 **0-s*~.~*s-0**

 _Nuit du samedi au dimanche 17 septembre_

La nuit était maintenant tombée et la seule lumière venait d'une ampoule nue pendouillant du plafond de la pièce. Le blond, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom se rappela Stiles malgré le coton dans lequel son cerveau nageait, était assis à la seconde table et posait des épingles colorées sur une carte tout en cochant quelque chose sur un papier sur ses genoux.

Cette scène, pour une raison inconnue, si ce n'est l'injustice de sa situation, l'emplit de colère. Le blond était tranquillement en train de vaquer à ses occupations alors que lui avait dû affronter un bout de Nogitsune acharné.

Le blond se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il cogna sa tête contre le pilier pour que la douleur chasse sa colère comme une malpropre.

« Ah, tu es déjà réveillé ? Ça ne fait même pas deux heures, dit-il alors que Stiles écoutait les pas dans l'escalier de bois.

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au pas lourd et stricte du militaire, un troisième personnage … il ne manquait plus que ça pensa intérieurement le captif.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme au milieu de la vingtaine, brune et plutôt petite mais ses bras musclé découvert par un tee-shirt gris au dessous d'une chemise à carreaux aux manches retroussées laissaient penser qu'elle restait apte à mettre sa raclé au blond.

« Hello, Alex ! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant son regard parcourir la pièce.

–Salut, dit doucement le blond, avec hésitation quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était figée en voyant le brun.

Stiles compris que la femme avait plus d'autorité que le blond, peut être pas plus que le militaire mais au moins serait-elle plus facile à amadouer vu son style vestimentaire décontracté et à son visage extrêmement réprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce que fais un adolescent blessé et attaché dans la cave ? Demanda-t-elle sombrement en s'approchant du blond qui se tassa sur lui-même.

–Je … enfin c'est Clive ! Gémit le blond pour s'acquitter.

–Quoi Clive ? Interrogea à nouveau la brune.

–Je … enfin le garçon faisait un jogging et il a été labouré par un piège à loup et après l'avoir libéré je voulais appeler une ambulance mais Clive a refusé ! Énonça très vite Alex dans l'espoir de ne pas être gronder trop fort.

–Il a refusé ? Répéta-t-il avec circonspection. Et vous avez amené le gosse ici ?! Est-ce que l'un de vous a quelque chose dans le crâne ou la seule partit pensante sont les zones « argent » et « sexe » ?

–Je …

–Non, vraiment ! En plus vous le laisser se vider de son sang !

–En fait on t'attendais pour ça, signala le jeune homme blond en se fessant tout petit.

Stiles, dans son coin de la pièce, s'agita pour se réchauffer un peu. C'est vrai qu'en plus que de le laisser se vider de son sang il était déjà frigorifié après avoir courut en débardeur et de ne pas avoir put se rhabiller puisqu'on lui avait confisqué son pull, il avait sûrement déjà attraper la crève à cause de ça et pour ne rien arranger sa peau recouverte par la sueur sèche collait désagréablement au métal.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un se rend compte que des gens vous partir à sa recherche ? Et que la police va venir fouiller la forêt ? Donner moi une raison valable pour qu'on le garde ici ?

–Elle a été attrapé par un piège et le gamin l'a libéré, elle a une dette envers lui, dit Clive, le militaire appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

La femme arrêta de tourner comme un lion en cage sachant très bien qui correspondait à ce « elle » et, ne pouvant la voir de face, Stiles devina facilement qu'elle jetait un regard glacial au dit Clive.

« D'accord, concéda-t-elle et Clive repartit aussitôt, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ça ne veux pas dire que c'était la meilleur option que vous aviez ! Le suivre tout simplement aurais été moins dangereux.

–Mais plus long ! Hurla le militaire remontant, maintenant invisible.

–Bon c'est chouette que vous vous soyez mis d'accord, dit Stiles. Mais moi j'ai froid, vous savez je fessait un jogging. Et puis comme vous l'avez signalé je pisse le sang.

–Alex, libère le, faut qu'il prenne une douche avant que je le retape, dit la femme en remontant les escaliers sans attendre.

–Euh … cool ? Dit le prisonnier alors que le blond le détachait avant de l'aider à remonter les escaliers et le dirigeait vers une salle de bain aussi vétuste que la cave.

Le couloir qu'il avait traversé était poussiéreux, ont voyait les traces de pas qui traçaient un chemin au centre, et la peintures des murs s'écaillaient.

Alex l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et alluma l'eau.

« Les mecs qui habitaient ici avaient installés l'eau chaude de façon à se que son utilisation soit autonome de tout autre machineries.

–Géothermie, traduisit Stiles. Sympa, ce n'est pas une maison légale alors.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond fronçant les sourcils qui tentait d'enlever sa chaussure collé par le sang, action que Stiles ne remarquait pas dans sa recherches et classification d'informations.

–Aucunes maisons de Beacon Hills n'a reçut les accords nécessaire et y en a des pelles pour ce genre d'énergie pour que l'or noir reste toujours le plus accessible, l'hégémonie du pétrole. En tout cas s'était le cas il y a des années, la dernière fois que j'ai fais un exposé la dessus, brillant au passage, et cette maison à des décennies au moins, expliqua Stiles en se réveillant un peu avant de capter ce que faisait le blond. Eh, mec qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Tu veux pas me frotter le dos tant que tu y es ?

–Euh … je …

–Allez laisse moi je vais pas partir en courant, soupira Stiles.

Le blond émit un petit rire avant de s'excuser et de disparaître. Mais Stiles finit par regretter de l'avoir fait déguerpir avant qu'il ne l'ait aidé à enlever son pantalon, sa chaussure était difficile à enlever mais le pantalon fut une vraie torture, surtout que le tissus collait à la peau à vif.

« Ouvre la porte quand tu sortira de la douche, j'ai des vêtements de rechanges, s'écria la femme de l'autre coté de la porte.

–Ouais, grommela Stiles en entrant et sortant de la douche puis ouvrant la porte, piquant les affaires des mains de la femme aussi vite que possible, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être tant vulnérable bien que ses geôliers étaient les plus agréables qu'il aurait put espéré.

 **0-s*~.~*s-0**

Stiles soupira pour la centième fois. Il était de nouveau attaché mais cette fois lavé, dans l'affreuse salle de bain partant en morceaux, et les vêtement qu'on lui avait prêté étaient trop large pour lui et il appartenaient à Alex qui l'observait en silence sur sa chaise alors que la femme préparait tout un assortiment de trucs que Stiles préférait ignorer, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi aimable avec lui depuis son enlèvement il aurait put croire qu'elle se préparait à le torturer. Le silence dans lequel la pièce était plongée rendait l'hyperactif agité et il ne portait plus l'odeur de son père sur lui, juste son propre pull. Il n'avouerait même pas sous la torture qu'il avait piqué des fringues à son père et Scott parce que que leurs odeurs lui permettait de se contrôler lorsqu'il était seul et pensait faire une crise de panique. Non, même pas sous la pire des tortures secrètes pour laquelle Scott était devenu encore plus fichtrement doué depuis sa transformation : les guillis.

« Euh … juste au passage si vous comptez rester longtemps je vous conseillerais bien de redonner un coup de jeune à … tous ça, parce que franchement qui pourrait se doucher tout les jours ici ? Demanda Stiles quand ses pensées commencèrent à dériver vers des sujets loufoques.

–De toute façon je ne me douche pas ici, signala la brune en s'approchant de Stiles maintenant pied nu et en s'asseyant latéralement à lui pour pouvoir mettre le pied blessé sur sa cuisse et avoir accès à sa cheville.

–Mais nous si, dit piteusement Alex.

–Ça te forgeras le caractère blondinet, répondit-elle en déposant sa boite remplit de trucs innommables à coté d'elle. Bouge pas beau gosse sinon je ne répond pas des sutures ratées.

–Vous l'avez déjà fait avant au moins ? Demanda avec angoisse le brun. Nan, parce que vous voyez, mon pied, quand même, j'y tient.

–J'étais médecin en Irak, ça te convient ? Demanda-t-elle avant de sortir une bouteille pleine d'un liquide parfaitement transparent devant le hochement de tête du brun. Ça va piquer un peu …

Et elle versa le liquide avec un calme déconcertant alors que l'hyperactif laissait échapper un hurlement avant de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang en tentant de calmer les spasmes de sa cheville.

« Putain, vous auriez put prévenir que c'était de l'alcool à 90° ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle. Et puis vous connaissez pas les nouveaux désinfectant sans douleur ? Bordel ! On est au XXIème siècle quoi !

–A quoi ça aurait servit que je te prévienne à part que tu refuses ? Énonça tranquillement la femme avant de faire un sourire carnassier. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

–Gemma, tu aurais put au moins lui donner un sédatif, dit Alex. Ou … quelque chose.

–J'ai vite compris qu'un blessé éveillé est toujours plus utile qu'un blessé dans les vapes, c'est toujours plus simples de trouver les trucs qui clochent.

Stiles ne fut qu'à moitié heureux, ça voulait dire qu'il évitait le Nogitsune, d'ailleurs devait-il l'appeler encore comme ça alors que ce n'était qu'un morceau ?, mais qu'il allait devoir supporter tout du long la douleur.

« Okey, okey ! Ça veux dire que je vais avoir droit à la suture sans anesthésiant ? Traduisit avec scepticisme Stiles.

–Tu veux une petite gorgée ? Proposa Gemma en tant que réponse.

–J'ai pas l'âge, répondit Stiles.

–Dommage, dit-elle en en prenant une elle-même. Attention, ça va faire mal.

Stiles se tendit en sentant sa peau se faire percer mais ne cria pas cette fois. Il récita douze fois les tables de multiplications, dix fois l'alphabet, à l'endroit et à l'envers, récita quelques kanji que Kira s'amusait à faire apprendre à la meute, se remémora ses cours de la semaine dans l'espoir de se détourner de sa souffrance mais préféra finalement user de quelque chose de plus simple. C'est a dire déblatérer.

« Au fait vous m'avez dit le prénom de chacun d'entre vous, signala-t-il alors que la femme, imperturbable, continuait son œuvre. Ça veut dire, soit que vous n'êtes pas recherchés, parce que c'est votre première fois ou parce que vous êtes de sacré arnaqueurs, soit que vous êtes recherchés mais que vous savez que je ne pourrais pas parler, en me coupant la langue par exemple ou plus communément en me tuant.

–Tu as oublié l'option : on se fiche que tu parle ou pas, de toute façon que pourrais-tu raconter ? Tu ne sauras pas plus, déclara Gemma en faisant un nouveau point qui toucha une zone plus sensible chez l'hyperactif.

–Au fait les nouvelles expériences ne me font pas peur, votre alcool il peut vous brûler les synapses ?

La brune esquissa un sourire avant de jurer que c'était le meilleur pour ça, après tout c'était Clive lui même qui l'avait distillé et qui de mieux que quelqu'un sans cervelle pour faire une boisson qui vous vole la votre ?

Elle continua son travail en silence ensuite, écoutant simplement la conversation de jeunes entre Alex et Stiles avant qu'elle ne ralentisse son œuvre et que le prisonnier lui demande si quelque chose clochait.

« Je trouve que tu prend plutôt bien le fait d'avoir été enlevé, dit-elle en appuyant sur la blessure et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, toute trace de chaleur dans sa voix ayant disparus.

–Mon père aime dire que nous vivons dans le cercle des Bermudes des affaires étranges, répondit Stiles en grimaçant avant d'esquisser un sourire. Et en tant que fils du shérif je dois dire que j'ai vécut pas mal d'aventures.

Il vit avec plaisir la femme se figer un quart de seconde et son sourire disparaître avant qu'elle ne retrouve tout son aplomb et que la colère perce dans ses yeux. Elle se releva en silence avant d'hurler à Clive, quelque part dans la maison en ruine, de les rejoindre, fixant toujours Stiles et son sourire amusé qui eut le loisir d'entendre les deux hommes se faire remonter les bretelles dans la pièce à droite dont il ignorait toute l'utilité.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
